


Выбранный глагол: трахать

by Saysly



Series: Приманка [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, D/s, Established Relationship, Flogging, Ice Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Toys, bottom!Steve, sub!Steve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: — Боже, — сказал он. — Я должен заполучить тебя.— Возьми меня. Присвой меня. Используй меня. Выбери глагол. Пожалуйста.— Трахать. Я буду тебя трахать. Вот мой глагол.К. Д. Рэйсс. Сопротивление.илиСтиву нужен Баки, ему нужно, чтобы Баки его трахнул, сломал, присвоил. И это произойдет после того, как врачи допустят Стива к физическим нагрузкам.





	Выбранный глагол: трахать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Chosen Verb: Fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560657) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



Прошло уже три дня с тех пор, как Баки наконец согласился отменить мораторий на секс. Стив ждал целый месяц, когда Баки объявит, что он достаточно здоров для возобновления их очень активной, разнообразной и извращенной сексуальной жизни. Стив обожал ее, скучал по ней и хотел ее возвращения с того момента, как они его спасли, но Баки — Саша почти целую неделю после возвращения — не позволил ему. Хотел, чтобы Стив вылечился, хотел, чтобы он стал целым, и тот не мог с ним спорить.

И наконец-то три дня назад Баки согласился. За исключением того, что засранец назначил дату возобновления их игры аж через три дня. Он строил планы, рассказывая о них в мучительно подробных деталях, и заставил его ждать. Следующие два дня Стив мог думать только о вещах, которые Баки обещал с ним сделать, об игрушках, которые он обещал использовать. Это сводило его с ума. Мешало сосредоточиться на чем-то другом. Даже на осторожных переговорах с Фьюри о возвращении к Мстителям с Баки.

Сегодня вечером это наконец-то произойдет, и все, на чем он мог сосредоточиться, это маленькая тяжелая пробка внутри него. Баки, злой гений, разбудил его поцелуями и нежными прикосновениями еще до рассвета, перекатился на него и раздвинул его ноги. Стив парил, пока Баки открывал его пальцами и пропихивал в него член. Все это время он ворковал низким, грешным голосом, рассказывая Стиву, как замечательно он выглядит растянутым, как сильно Баки хотел его вокруг своего члена, и что ему не разрешается кончать.

Вообще.

Стиву было слишком хорошо, чтобы спорить с Баки, правда, само желание спорить с ним было редкостью. Стив таял в матрас, пока Баки медленно трахал его, растягивая удовольствие до тех пор, пока Стив больше не мог терпеть, извиваясь на члене Баки и хныча, умоляя разрешить ему кончить хоть раз. Баки не позволил ему, кончил сам и вышел, оставив Стива на мгновение пустым.

А потом он вставил в него пробку.

— Вот так, котенок, — проурчал Баки ему на ухо. — Это поможет тебе помнить обо мне до самого вечера. Не забывай, я хочу, чтобы ты был чистым, открытым и смазанным весь день, потому что я могу захотеть еще раз воспользоваться твоей маленькой тугой задницей. Может быть, несколько раз. Просто затяну тебя в ванную или пустой офис, заставлю развести ягодицы в стороны и буду трахать, пока не кончу, использую тебя, потому что твоя дырка была создана исключительно для этой цели, так, котенок? Ты сделаешь это? Расставишь ноги и нагнешься для меня, мягкий и сладкий, и позволишь делать с твоим телом все, что захочу?

Она выглядела так невинно, маленькая и черная, едва толще двух пальцев. Стив видел ее накануне, когда Баки принес большую часть своих запасов в квартиру в Башне, где они пока оставались. Он посмеялся тогда над ее размером, но теперь ему было не смешно, не после того, как Баки заставил его носить ее весь день. Когда Стив не сидел, ему приходилось прикладывать силы, чтобы удерживать чертову пробку внутри. Она была чем-то утяжеленной и все время пыталась выскользнуть из него. Стив знал, что не может допустить этого; Баки хотел, чтобы пробка была в нем, и ее потеря испортила бы его штаны. Каждый раз, когда он двигался слишком быстро или останавливался слишком резко, игрушка внутри него смещалась. Он продолжал сжимать ее, каждую минуту сосредоточенный на том, чтобы удержать неожиданно тяжелую вещь внутри. Это сводило с ума; заставляло его бояться, что кто-нибудь заметит; это было стыдно и возбуждающе в равной мере.

Хуже всего было, когда ему нужно было сходить в туалет. Когда он в первый раз пошел поссать, он десять минут стоял перед писуаром, пытаясь убедить свое тело, что пришел не для того, чтобы подрочить. Он проклинал имя Баки каждую минуту этого испытания.

Он знал, что это будет пыткой. Знал и согласился. Конечно, он согласился, он едва не умолял Баки использовать его. По Баки вот ничего такого не было видно. Ни во время переговоров, на за ланчем с Мстителями, ни днем, когда он пытался посмотреть телевизор, потом пытался почитать отчеты о миссиях Мстителей того периода, когда он отсутствовал, но он не мог сосредоточиться. Не мог думать ни о чем, кроме того, что Баки для него запланировал, или о проклятой пробке внутри. Его член стоял полностью или наполовину почти весь день.

Наконец настало пять часов; наручные часы Стива прозвенели ровно в тот момент, когда открылась входная дверь, впуская Баки. Он был разодет как франт; тщательно выглаженные брюки, сшитые на заказ, идеально обхватывали его бедра, черный пиджак в тон к ним открывал белую рубашку с парой расстегнутых пуговиц. Стив едва не свалился с дивана с открытым ртом, увидев его. Он был так ошеломлен, так возбужден видом Баки в отлично сшитом костюме, обтягивавшем широкие плечи и грудь, что мог лишь молча стоять и смотреть, как Баки приближается к нему.

— Привет, котенок, — низким тягучим голосом произнес Баки. — Ты следовал моим инструкциям?

Стив смотрел на Баки, закрыв рот только потому, что ему пришлось с усилием сглотнуть. Он кивнул. Когда тот остановился перед ним, Стив смог только продолжить молча смотреть. Баки выглядел чертовски хорошо, но всё, чего Стив хотел, это стянуть с него этот костюм. Расстегнуть каждую пуговицу, отыскать под одеждой кожу и вылизать каждый миллиметр.

Однако самым чудесным было знание, что Баки оделся так для него.

— Хм, думаю, мне стоит это проверить, а? — произнес Баки, скользнув ладонью к своему паху, демонстрируя впечатляющий бугор под черной тканью.

Стив снова сглотнул, следя взглядом за рукой Баки, ясно осознавая, что ему не позволят кончить в самом начале сцены. Это одновременно бесило его и заводило до небес.

— Встань к стене, котенок, — приказал Баки. Его голос все еще звучал мягко, но уже начал окрашиваться темными тонами. — Расстегни свои брюки.

Стив двинулся так резко, что у него закружилась голова. Пока он шел к стене, он расстегнул ширинку, потянув за молнию и высвободив пуговицу. Хоть он и не мог больше видеть Баки — что на самом деле было трагедией — он прижал ладони к стене и расставил ноги на ширину плеч. Он едва успел замереть, как Баки оказался у него за спиной, его тело излучало жар и пахло лосьоном после бритья, заставляя Стива бороться с желанием повернуться и вжаться лицом в его шею.

— Такой нетерпеливый котенок, — пробормотал Баки, и Стив вздрогнул, услышав звук расстегиваемой молнии. У него перехватило дыхание, когда он почувствовал, как пальцы Баки подхватили его пояс, спуская разом брюки и белье вниз. Не полностью, только до середины бедер, пошло открыв его задницу и оставив все остальное тело одетым. Стив прижался пальцами к прохладной стене, чувствуя, что заливается краской.

— Я ждал тебя весь день, — простонал Стив, пока пальцы Баки играли с пробкой, вытаскивая ее не полностью. — Думал, как ты… — он ахнул, когда Баки обхватил основание пробки, кончиками пальцев лаская скользкий анус. — Думал, как ты будешь использовать меня, — завершил он, затаив дыхание и надеясь завести Баки настолько, чтобы тот отбросил эту ауру спокойствия и контроля.

— Ох, котенок, я тоже думал об этом, — признался Баки, прижимаясь к Стиву, заставляя его охнуть от прикосновения головки члена — горячего и очень твердого, — скользнувшей по ягодице и оставившей на коже влажный след. — Но потом я решил, что будет намного лучше наблюдать за тем, как ты елозишь на месте, как очень осторожно ходишь.

— Пожалуйста, — почти всхлипнул Стив. — Сделай это сейчас. Используй меня.

— О, обязательно, котенок, — пообещал Баки.

Он резким рывком выдернул из Стива пробку. Тот охнул и инстинктивно толкнулся бедрами назад. Пробка была маленькой, она его почти не растягивала, однако неожиданная утрата заполненности, ее присутствия, сопровождавшего его весь день, заставила толпы мурашек пробежать по его коже.

Баки громко выдохнул, прижавшись головкой члена к дырке Стива. Она казалась горячей, широкой и твердой. Стив прерывисто вздохнул, когда Баки начал медленно и неумолимо проталкиваться в него, растягивая его понемногу, заставляя ощущать каждый сантиметр. Он ждал этого весь день, и он застонал, расставляя ноги, насколько позволяли спущенные брюки.

— Не двигайся, Стив, — напряженно велел Баки. — Стой смирно и принимай.

От его слов Стив вздрогнул и заныл. Ему было чертовски хорошо от того, как Баки медленно, плавно трахал его задницу, растягивая его, заполняя его. Он снова застонал. Баки сжал руки на его бедрах, крепко и сильно, холодной и горячей. Он медленно вышел, удерживая Стива на месте, потому что сам тот был не в состоянии не двигаться, и вломился сразу на всю длину.

Стив вскрикнул и вжался в стену, не в силах шевельнуться, даже если бы захотел. Хмыкнув, Баки вышел из него полностью, растягивая головкой вход, и снова вломился обратно. Еще и еще, неумолимо и быстро, безжалостно растягивая его дырку, заставляя ее гореть и сжиматься, заставляя Стива громко стонать. Член Стива был таким твердым, так отчаянно нуждался в прикосновении, но Баки не давал ему этого, даже не позволял потереться об стену, удерживая бедра отведенными назад.

По тому, как Баки дышал, как резко вбивался в Стива, можно было с легкостью сказать, что он уже был близко. Хотя Стив тоже был на краю, но ему не хватало трения, не хватало времени, чтобы достичь разрядки. Не без руки на члене или возможности потереться обо что-нибудь. Баки не позволял ему ничего, прекрасно зная, что он хочет, о чем просит. Стив заскулил от беспомощного разочарования, его дыхание сбивалось на каждом мощном толчке.

Когда Баки толкнулся глубоко, как только было возможно, и замер, а его член набух сильнее и запульсировал, Стив захныкал. Его опять наполняла горячая сперма. Совсем как этим утром, Баки вышел почти сразу же, но не вставил в Стива пробку. Отпустив его бедро, Баки ухватил Стива за шею и втянул короткий, неряшливый поцелуй, полный зубов и языка, безо всякой утонченности.

До Стива донесся звук молнии, и он отчаянно покраснел, поняв, что Баки застегнул свои брюки. Баки в его костюме и с уложенными волосами был собранным и элегантным, в то время как Стив представлял из себя полный беспорядок. Его лицо горело не только от смущения. Это было восхитительно грязно, унизительно, но иначе, возбуждающе, находиться в таком виде, позволять так с собой обращаться. Как сексуальный объект, словно Стив был не больше, чем готовой дыркой для Баки. Боже, как же Стива это заводило. Он сжал руки в кулаки и прижался к ним лбом, дыша и купаясь в чувстве уязвимости, открытости. Его член был болезненно твердым и отчаянно пульсировал от неудовлетворенного желания.

— Черт, как же я скучал по этому, — простонал Стив, и это было абсолютной правдой. Несмотря на запрет кончить, на пустоту, вокруг которой пыталась сжаться его дырка, он скучал по этому. Или, может быть, по всем этим вещам, по знанию, что он принадлежит Баки, позволяя ему контролировать происходящее.

— Я тебя сегодня изваляю по полной, — хрипло пообещал Баки.

— Пожалуйста, — отозвался Стив, но Баки полностью отодвинулся от него.

Стив не шевельнулся, не получив на это разрешение. Он слышал, как Баки прошел на кухню, как забурчала машина для льда и как тот застучал о стекло бокала. Баки готовил себе выпить. Хотя алкоголь не действовал на них обоих, Баки нравился вкус. Покраснев, Стив слушал, как бокал звякнул о стойку, как в него полилась жидкость. Это было ужасно стыдно, стоять с голой задницей, со спущенным бельем, с пульсирующей дыркой, ноющей после грубого секса. Стыдно и возбуждающе, потому Баки и оставил его там.

Покраснев еще сильнее, Стив почувствовал, как по его ноге потекло семя, и задался вопросом, всегда ли он был такой шлюхой, или это Баки сделал его таким.

Баки возвратился в комнату, но Стив не повернулся. Он слушал, как Баки передвигал что-то из мебели, затем сел, судя по всему, в кресло. Воздух внезапно стал слишком тяжелым, не давая дышать, как только Стив представил, что Баки смотрит на него. Сидит, спокойный и собранный, со стаканом виски, и просто смотрит. Его задница невольно сжалась от напряжения, Стив слишком явно осознавал свою наготу, свою дырку, то, как воздух холодил вытекавшие из него жидкости, смазку и сперму, медленно катившиеся по его бедрам.

— Ты умирал без этого, да, котенок? — проворковал Баки.

Кивнув, прижавшись головой к стене, Стив наконец-то смог вздохнуть. Это не остановило его стыда, но проклятое напряжение его все-таки отпустило.

— Так долго, Бак, — простонал Стив, прижимая ладони к стене с такой силой, что штукатурка начала трескаться. Впервые Стив не обратил на это внимания. — Ты так сильно был мне нужен. Целый месяц даже без дрочки.

— Ты был ранен, — ледяным голосом ответил Баки.

— Я не стеклянный! — огрызнулся Стив, и стена под его руками треснула вдоль по шву гипсокартона. — Игрался с собой в душе; но ты, все! Как будто я вот-вот развалюсь.

— Врачи сказали никакой напряженной физической активности.

— Что они знают, — упрямо проворчал Стив, продолжив громче: — Не обязательно делать это напряженно.

— Не имеет значения, что они знают, Стив. Я сказал тебе никакого секса, а ты не послушался. Поэтому я заставлю тебя рыдать и умолять в наказание. — У Стива ослабли колени.

— Я уже умоляю, — проныл он.

— Ох, котенок, это еще не мольбы, — Баки усмехнулся. — Не до тех пор, пока твое лицо не покраснеет, щеки будут мокрыми от слез, и ты будешь в таком отчаянии, что едва сможешь дышать.

Низкий, бархатный голос едва не довел Стива до оргазма. Вещи, которые вытворял с ним этот человек одними словами, были просто невероятными. Тем не менее, он сидел так далеко, пил свой проклятый виски, пока Стив тут разваливался на куски. Он был нужен Стиву здесь, чтобы касался его, заставлял его умолять, как пообещал.

А не ждать снова и снова.

— Пожалуйста, Бак. _Сашка_. Пожалуйста, мне так сильно это нужно. Ты нужен. Заставь меня просить, используй меня, пока я не буду плакать. Ты не представляешь, как сильно мне это нужно. Ты нужен. Ты не представляешь, понятия не имеешь, как охрененно ты мне нужен.

Звякнул лед, и теплые металлические пальцы обхватили горло Стива. Они были бережными, но абсолютно твердыми, потянув его голову назад, заставляя выгнуть спину, чтобы удерживать ладони на стене. В твердости металлической руки всегда было что-то нечеловеческое, и это всегда заводило Стива. Снова звякнул лед, и что-то холодное и твердое прижалось к дырке Стива.

— Не смей никогда думать, даже на секунду, что я не нуждаюсь в тебе с той же силой, — прорычал Баки.

По коже Стива прокатилась волна мурашек, когда он в буквальном смысле был охлажден изнутри, когда Баки надавил сильнее, проталкивая кубик льда в его растянутую, растраханную дырку. Стив вскрикнул, когда его анус сомкнулся за льдом, едва удерживая колени на месте от того, как он обжигал и наполнял его, остужал его и двигался глубже, послушный горячим пальцам Баки.

— Мне нужно видеть, как ты рассыпаешься на части, нужно знать, что никто не может сделать с тобой того, что я делаю. Никто не видит тебя таким, кроме меня.

Пальцы Баки надавили, полностью входя в Стива и проталкивая лед глубже в него. Вздрогнув, Стив всхлипнул, качнувшись за пальцами, когда Баки вытащил их, забирая с собой их жар. Лед не вышел, нет, казалось, что он продолжил двигаться выше, холодными прикосновениями отмечая путь по внутренностям, о наличии которых Стив обычно не думал.

— Ты так хорошо смотришься, извиваясь и трясясь, показывая мне свою задницу как величайшее сокровище, — пробормотал Баки, водя горячими пальцами по сжимающейся дырке Стива. — Это то, что ты есть сегодня: дырка, с которой я буду играть, тело, которое буду мучить когда захочу, потому что оно мое. Ты мой, котенок.

У Стива подломились ноги от перегрузки нервов ощущениями, и вокруг его пояса обвилась рука. Баки хмыкнул ему на ухо, держа Стива, пока его тело сотрясалось. Металлическая рука слабо обхватывала горло, по-прежнему не причиняя боли, просто держа, пока Стив переживал новое ощущение.

— Сашка, — прошептал Стив, когда это наконец остановилось. Из-за холода он отчетливее чувствовал свою дырку, свои внутренности. Его член выгибался перед ним, красная головка была мокрой от смазки, а яйца были до боли тугими.

— Вот так, куколка, — проурчал Баки. — Расслабься. Просто будь моим.

Стив вздрогнул и кивнул, прикрыв глаза, когда металлический палец погладил пульс под кожей. Это было тем, что он всегда хотел. И именно так он это хотел. Чтобы Баки касался его, держал его, и делал с ним всё, что ему захочется.

— Стив, — голос Баки был спокойным и твердым, лишенным сексуального бархатного урчания, требующим его внимания. — Цвет?

Сглотнув, Стив быстро ответил:  
— Зеленый.

Баки легонько встряхнул его, не так довольный поспешным ответом, как рассчитывал Стив, но он еще не был настолько глубоко, чтобы долго обдумывать свое состояние. Иногда происходящее было непонятным. Иногда происходящее было очень приятным, но Стив не был уверен, что хочет продолжения. Происходящее сейчас определенно не было одним из таких случаев. Стив был уверен, что хочет этого, и ему всё нравится.

— Я уверен, — повторил Стив. — Зеленый.

После еще одного изучающего взгляда Баки кивнул, приняв его ответ. Стив не мог обвинять его. Хотя использовать цвета было его идеей, это было не столько для обеспечения его безопасности, сколько для того, чтобы защитить Баки от ненамеренного причинения ему боли. Это было непросто по началу, когда Стив говорил «зеленый», а позже осознавал, что правильнее было сказать «желтый». Признаться в этом было сложно, сложнее видеть, как сильно огорчался Баки. Потребовалось время, прежде чем Стив нашел свой собственный предел, точку, после которой происходило не то, чего он хотел, и это было еще до Росса, до того, как Баки начал бояться, что Стив сломается. Так что нет, Стив не винил его за дополнительную проверку. Он любил его за это, особенно после того, как начал желать более грубой игры, грубее, чем Баки когда-либо ему предлагал.

— Боже, котенок, — заворковал Баки, ведя металлической рукой вниз по его шее, по груди к талии. — Ты так хорошо выглядишь, такой чертовски красивый сейчас, весь мой, готовый, чтобы я поиграл с тобой.

Баки поменял руки, чтобы металлическая поддерживала Стива, а живая опустилась по животу дразняще близко к его члену. Стив дернул бедрами в отчаянной жажде контакта, но Баки со смешком отстранился.

— Не так быстро, — пожурил он. — Дай-ка я сначала посмотрю, как дела у твоей жадной дырки.

Послушный и отчаявшийся, Стив расставил ноги так далеко, как удалось, нетерпеливый и бесстыдный в своем желании. Запустив живую руку меж их телами, Баки скользнул пальцами между ягодицами и пощупал дырку, которую Стив стискивал, не осознавая этого.

Баки цокнул языком.

— Я сказал, что хочу твою хорошенькую дырочку открытой, котенок. Так дело не пойдет. — Стив захныкал, и Баки снова цокнул языком. — Я дам тебе еще один кубик льда — у меня для тебя тут есть большой — а потом я возьму тебя в руку и дам трахать мой кулак, пока лед тает. Но ты должен успеть кончить до того, как он растает, понял?

— Да, — выдохнул Стив. — Я понял. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить.

Стив передернулся, услышав, как Баки снова полез в бокал. Звяканье льда по стеклу, его слова, то, как Стив уже был сосредоточен на своей заднице, это все вызывало у него головокружение от желания, предвкушения и возбуждения. Его сердце колотилось, как бешеное, и он уже вспотел. Первое прикосновение льда к анусу заставило Стива вскрикнуть. Было почти больно от того, каким холодным и твердым он был. У кубика были грубые края, и он ощущался гораздо больше, чем должен был быть, когда Баки протолкнул его внутрь, преодолевая инстинктивное сопротивление мышц Стива.

Крик перетек в стон, Стив задрожал, когда лед двинулся вглубь. Он был очень холодным, сбивал его тело с толку, посылая острые искры удовольствия в член, даже несмотря на то, что Баки вытащил из него пальцы. Холодная рука обхватила член Стива, и он закричал, уронив голову, потому что его шея просто не могла больше ее поддерживать.

— Двигайся, Стив, — приказал Баки. — Покажи мне, как сильно ты хочешь кончить.

Его покинули последние остатки стыда, и он подчинился. Металлическая рука на поясе крепко держала его, но ему хватало свободы для движения в почти нежную хватку на члене. С каждым толчком он поджимал ягодицы, сжимаясь на тающем в заднице кубике льда. Он разрывался между умопомрачительным удовольствием и страхом, что упустит шанс получить разрядку. Что будет недостаточно быстрым, и лед растает раньше, чем он кончит.

— Вот так, котенок, кончи для меня, покажи мне, какой ты у меня молодец.

Пальцы Баки сжались, и от удовольствия у Стива побелело перед глазами. Напряжение, наконец, лопнуло, и он закричал, его член вздрагивал в руке Баки, выплескивая струю за струей. Стив обмяк, не пытаясь удержаться, потому что знал, что находится в безопасности в руках Баки, когда не может даже выпрямить ноги под собой, всё вокруг становилось мягким и пушистым.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты себя сейчас видел, Стив.

Это были первые слова, которые Стив распознал в бормотании Баки, придя в себя после оргазма.

— Ты сейчас такой мягкий и милый, такой податливый, весь раскрасневшийся и счастливый, — тихо говорил Баки прямо ему в ухо, грея дыханием шею и щеку и отправляя легкую дрожь по его коже. — Я обожаю видеть тебя таким. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, сколько раз за день я могу довести тебя до оргазма. Я могу находить тебя каждый час, дрочить тебе, и ты будешь вот так выглядеть, расслабленным и довольным. Снова и снова и снова…

Когда Стив сумел встать на ноги, самостоятельно поддерживая себя вертикально, Баки прикусил его ухо.

— Готов к большему, котенок? — Кивнув, желая всё, что Баки может предложить, Стив задрожал, когда тот рассмеялся. — Такой жадный. Ладно, вот что ты сейчас сделаешь. Снимай свои вещи, все, и ползи в спальню. Я хочу, чтобы ты встал на колени возле кровати. Сможешь это сделать?

— А мне, — Стив закашлялся, прочистил горло и попробовал снова. — Мне можно будет избавить тебя от этого костюма?

Баки задумался на мгновение, затем спросил:  
— Ты хочешь?

— Нет, — выпалил Стив, так яростно и убедительно, что Баки уронил голову ему на плечо и затрясся от смеха.

Успокоившись, Баки ущипнул губами его плечо.  
— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

— Я могу это сделать, — подтвердил Стив.

— Можешь? — низко протянул Баки.

— Я сделаю это, — мгновенно поправился Стив, вздрогнув от того, как Баки снова взял на себя контроль.

— Хм, тогда тебе лучше приступить к этому.

Баки отодвинулся, давая Стиву повернуться лицом к комнате. Он не мог не полюбоваться тем, как чудесно костюм сидел на Баки. Было сложно найти одежду, которая бы хорошо смотрелась на таком мощном теле, но Баки нашел хорошего портного. Тонкая шерсть была дорогой, искусно скроенной, и превосходно обхватывала каждый изгиб, каждую твердую мышцу столь же великолепного тела. Стив пировал глазами, раздеваясь, скинув ботинки, носки, затем брюки и белье. Он не мог перестать смотреть, отмечая все различия между ними. Баки был элегантен — с дорогими часами на запястье, с синим квадратом платка в кармане, подчеркивавшим цвет его глаз — когда сам Стив стоял перед ним без нитки. Ему пришлось дважды сглотнуть, перед тем как избавиться от рубашки и встать перед своим любовником голышом.

Вернувшись к креслу, Баки прислонился к нему бедром и выгнул бровь. Стив опустился на колени. Баки отпил из своего бокала, наблюдая за ним поверх ободка. Вид льда, мысль о том, что Баки с ним сделал, напомнили, что именно он ощущал, когда эти кубики входили в него. Они растаяли, и вода вытекала из его дырки вместе со спермой, скользя по яйцам и бедрам. Стив был грязным, взъерошенным и открытым, в то время как Баки оставался элегантным и великолепным, спокойным и собранным.

Опустив руки на пол, Стив закусил губу и пополз. Покачивавшийся между ногами обмякший член заставлял его чувствовать себя уязвимым, особенно когда он направился к коридору, чувствуя на себе взгляд Баки и заливаясь краской по шее и груди от одной мысли о том, какое он представлял из себя зрелище.

— Ты хорошо смотришься, — пробормотал Баки, все так же опираясь о кресло. — Такой грязный. Как шлюха, жаждущая моего члена.

Стив застонал, продолжая двигаться медленно, несмотря на свое смущение. Выставляя задницу вверх, прогибаясь в талии, старательно демонстрируя то, что мог предложить. То, что принадлежало Баки, что тот мог получить, если бы только взял; соблазняя так, как никогда не подозревал, что умеет, пока в его жизни не появился Баки.

— Как красиво. Ты так выставляешь свою задницу; умоляешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя, котенок?

— Да, — честно ответил Стив. — Хочу, чтобы ты снова меня трахнул. Хотел тебя весь день, Бак.

— Мне кажется, твоя задница слишком бледная. — Баки подошел к нему, его отполированные туфли оказались в поле зрения Стива. Его головы коснулась рука, погладила по спине и легко похлопала по заднице, как любимую лошадь или собаку. По Стиву прокатилась волна жара, и он опустил голову, двигаясь быстрее вопреки собственному желанию. — Я собираюсь окрасить ее в более приятный цвет, в чудесный темно-красный.

Обойдя Стива, рассматривая его, Баки легко ударил его по внутренней стороне бедра, безмолвно требуя расставить колени шире, от чего тому стало сложнее ползти.

— Раздвинь ноги шире, Стив, покажи мне свое добро. — Стив подчинился, и Баки одобрительно помычал. — Да, вот так. Именно так.

Стив не видел Баки, но слышал, как тот двигается вокруг, шурша чем-то позади него, пока он двигался к кровати. Его натертые колени жгло, когда он остановился и сел, ожидая следующего приказа. Ему не пришлось ждать долго.

— Опустись грудью на кровать, — велел Баки. — Разведи колени максимально широко.

Стив сглотнул, делая, как велено. Их кровать была настолько высокой, что, опустившись на нее грудью, Стив не доставал коленями до пола, и его нижняя половина фактически свисала. Это было странно, не говоря уж о том, что немного неудобно. Когда он развел ноги, он вообще лишился контакта с полом. Лишился любой опоры, повиснув на матрасе и придавив телом член. Он не сомневался, что Баки именно так все и запланировал.

— Это так славно выглядит, котенок, — проворковал Баки у него за спиной. — Когда ты так расставляешь ноги, мне становится видна твоя дырка. — Стив почувствовал прикосновение к своему анусу, один палец толкнулся внутрь безо всякого предупреждения. Ахнув, выгнувшись и вздрогнув, Стив вжался лицом в постель. — Она такая мокрая уже, мокрая и открытая. Мой палец просто вошел в нее. — Голос Баки был обманчиво спокойным. Если бы не хрипотца, окрашивавшая его, Стив решил бы, что он совершенно не задет происходящим. — Засосала мой палец и теперь так отчаянно на нем сжимается. Не говори, что ты опять хочешь кончить, котенок. Ты это еще не заработал.

— Как, — проскулил Стив, когда Баки вытащил палец и сел на кровать рядом с его головой. — Как мне это заработать?

Баки снова коснулся его головы, ласково погладив волосы.

— Я собираюсь использовать на тебе кнут сегодня.

На этих слова сердце Стива удвоило скорость. Он знал, что Баки собирался пороть его, возможно, долгое время, но кнут… Кнут оказался приятным сюрпризом. Они обсуждали это раньше, но так и не собрались попробовать. Теперь мысль об этом была волнующей, но еще и немного пугающей, потому что у Стива пока даже член не стоял. Стиву нравилась порка, когда он был возбужден, но испытать ее вот так, когда он только что кончил и был невероятно чувствительным, было чем-то абсолютно новым. Эта идея заставила его задышать тяжелее, но он к тому же тихо застонал.

Баки хмыкнул.

— Какой нетерпеливый котенок.

Он провел ладонью по спине Стива, по изгибу его талии и ниже, к полушариям его задницы. Легкое движение руки, и хлопок прозвенел в воздухе раньше, чем Стив успел почувствовать боль. Затем Баки встал, исчезнув из поля его зрения.

— Я отлуплю твою задницу до огненно-красного, и я не буду осторожничать с тем, куда я бью, — пригрозил Баки. Стив знал, что это вранье. Баки был снайпером; он точно знал, куда бьет и когда, но еще он знал, как Стив любит, когда он ему угрожает, обещает — это было почти также приятно, как и сам секс.

Баки отошел Стиву за спину, намеренно делая свои шаги слышными.

— Не смей сводить ноги, Стив, или кончать без разрешения, — предупредил его Баки.

— Не буду, — пообещал Стив, буквально выдохнув это в кровать.

Свист кнута, рассекшего воздух, высокий и звонкий, заставил волоски на загривке Стива встать дыбом. Стив вскрикнул от удивления, хотя и знал, что его ждет удар. Кнут треснулся о его задницу, ярко-красной жемчужиной вспыхнув в его разуме. Мгновение спустя ожог превратился в покалывающее тепло.

Стив втянул воздух, осознал, что стиснул в кулаках простыни, и заставил тело расслабиться. Он знал, что будет дальше, неопределенное количество ударов, ровно столько, сколько Баки сочтет нужным. Это могло быть три удара, или три дюжины, и Стив никаким образом не мог узнать, далеко ли до конца наказания.

— Твоя задница только в самом начале, котенок, — сказал Баки, взмахнув кнутом, не попав по Стиву, просто используя звук как требование подготовиться к следующему удару. — Когда я закончу с твоими бледными половинками — они, кстати говоря, выглядят красивее с каждой минутой — я заставлю тебя развести их и как следует обработаю внутреннюю поверхность. Может быть, даже отвешу пару хороших ударов по твоей мокрой, поджимающейся дырке. Думаешь, тебе это понравится, котенок? Что я буду хлестать твою дырку, пока он не станет красной, припухшей и чувствительной, а потом буду трахать тебя, пока ты не отключишься от того, как хорошо тебе будет. Я кончу, — очередной свист, очередная ложная тревога, — или нет, но после того, как я закончу с твоей дыркой, красной и использованной, когда твои яйца будут такими же красными, как задница, я заставлю тебя перевернуться и развести бедра и покрашу их изнутри в такой же огненно-красный. Что скажешь, котенок? Ты раздвинешь для меня ноги, будешь держать их открытыми, чтобы я окрасил их кнутом в чудесный розовый цвет?

Баки снова взмахнул кнутом, но на этот раз тот приземлился на задницу Стива вторым острым, жгучим ударом, заставившим его охнуть и едва не подавиться воздухом. Баки быстро нанес подряд еще три удара, кнут лизал его ягодицы остро и больно и жестко и так потрясающе вкусно, что у Стива к глазам подступили слезы. По его спине металось электричество, всю спину и затылок покалывало от ощущений. Боль превратилась в удовольствие, потому что Баки знал, как его завести, даже несмотря на отсутствие эрекции.

— Дай мне свой цвет, — потребовал Баки, замерев, даже больше не заставляя кнут свистеть по воздуху.

Стиву потребовалась секунда, чтобы успокоиться и подумать над ответом. Чтобы вообще осознать смысл вопроса. Рубцы на его заднице только начали всерьез гореть, первый укус боли превращался в постоянную устойчивую пульсацию, усиливавшую его возбуждение. Его ноги дрожали от необходимости держать его раскрытым, руки болели от того, что он с силой стискивал простыни. Ушло несколько секунд, или даже минут, прежде чем Стив сумел соскрести мозги в кучку, чтобы найти ответ.

Это было, чего он хотел, чем наслаждался, не было необходимости останавливаться, а план Баки… Стив сглотнул. Его план звучал таким сложным, таким невозможным, но в то же время именно тем, чего Стив хотел после долгого ожидания. Чтобы Баки взял контроль над ним, над его удовольствием, его болью, и использовал его как хотел. Жестоко и беспощадно. Стив хотел быть его всеми возможными способами.

— Зеленый, — выдохнул Стив. — Пожалуйста, Сашка, больше.

— Отлично, Стив, — пробормотал Баки.

Резкий свист кнута раздался почти в то же мгновение, когда очередной удар приземлился на задницу Стива поперек двух предыдущих, снова разжигая боль. Стив вскрикнул от удивления, потому что это даже близко не подходило к пределу его возможностей, но Баки не остановился. Он хлестал снова и снова и снова, некоторые удары были легкими, почти дразнящими, некоторые такими тяжелыми, что заставляли Стива кричать. Вскоре он уже впивался пальцами в одеяло, едва умудряясь держать колени разведенными. Это так хорошо болело; его кожа разогревалась и была настолько чувствительной, что он чувствовал легчайшее прикосновение воздуха. К собственному стыду он обнаружил, что его член встает от того, что Баки, не сдерживаясь, без остановки хлещет его задницу кнутом, покрывая обе ягодицы ударами и заставляя их гореть.

Стив влажно дышал, извиваясь на месте, словно его удерживали невидимые путы, напрягал задницу и бедра. Каждый удар был больнее предыдущего, вызывая слезы, но это было чертовски приятно. Тепло, покалывание, электрическое напряжение, быстро рассасывающиеся в пульсирующий жар. Это было удивительно. Он потерял счет ударам к тому времени, когда его член налился, покачиваясь на весу, чтобы Баки было видно, насколько он был заведен.

Так же резко, как начал, Баки прекратил порку. По комнате разносилось только хриплое дыхание Стива, его задница горела, ткань под животом и грудью ощущалась невероятно грубой. Затем он почувствовал тепло тела Баки за собой, тот был близко, но не касался его.

— Пожалуй, в следующий раз я сделаю несколько фото, — хрипло сказал Баки. — Ты так сейчас выглядишь… Ты просто не представляешь. Твоя задница уже становится красной. — К исполосованной ягодице мягко прижалась теплая ладонь, но Стив все равно закричал, дико забившись под рукой, растиравшей измученную кожу. Трение успокоило боль, оставив его теплым, звенящим и обмякшим там, где Баки его хотел. — Ты почти все время трясешь своей задницей, поджимая половинки, а твой член стоит как каменный, хотя я до него ни разу не дотронулся.

Металлическая ладонь, холодная и твердая, потерла вторую ягодицу. Прохлада металла на рубцах ощущалась очень приятно. Напряжение покидало мышцы Стива, его разум уплывал вслед за угасавшей жгучестью рубцов. Его кожа была чувствительной, руки Баки уверенными и нежными, и Стив даже не возражал, что его члену не уделялось никакого внимания.

— Я не думаю, что она стала нужного цвета, котенок, — с наигранным сожалением произнес Баки, не позволяя Стиву нежиться дальше.

Когда Баки отстранился, Стив задрожал, чувствуя, как по коже побежали мурашки. Он выгнулся туда, откуда шло тело, скуля из глубины горла и облизывая пересохшие губы. Баки довольно помычал и снова замахнулся кнутом. Быстрые, сильные, жесткие удары посыпались на кожу Стива, выбивая из него дыхание. Он извивался, громко вскрикивая на каждом звонком ударе по заднице. Каждый удар посылал волну огня по его коже, крадя его внимание и отправляя вдоль по позвоночнику вспышки покалывающего удовольствия. Он не мог ни говорить, ни дышать; из его глаз текли слезы, все, что он мог делать, это ждать, задыхаясь, пытаясь втянуть достаточно воздуха, чтобы не лишиться сознания от захлестывавшего его тело удовольствия.

Напряжение становилось все плотнее и плотнее. Все силы Стива уходили на то, чтобы оставаться на месте и не двигаться, пока Баки так сладко, так замечательно его пытал. Он был так сильно возбужден, его член пульсировал в одном ритме с его сердцем. Каждый рубец был огнем и жаром, все его существо сузилось до точки в ожидании следующего удара, потом следующего. Не было ничего, кроме этих ощущений, и Стив парил в них.

Удары остановились так же резко, как начались, оставив Стива задыхающимся и плачущим в одеяло. Его тело покачивалось, вздрагивая, пока он пытался осознать остановку.

— Цвет, котенок, — потребовал Баки, наклонившись к его уху и уперевшись рукой в кровать возле головы Стива.

Стив заскулил, хныча так высоко, что не узнал сам себя, но он не знал, как говорить, тем более отвечать.

— Стив. — Голос Баки звучал чисто, медленно и терпеливо. — Ты все делаешь хорошо. Ты в порядке. Назови мне свой цвет. Если ты не можешь ответить, мне придется решить, что он красный.

Баки наклонился над ним, живой и теплый, не касаясь его ничем, кроме ладони на спине. Удерживая его внизу и в целостности, помогая найти путь обратно к себе. Но Стив не знал, хотел ли он большего, или ему нужно было остановиться. У него кружилась голова, тело парило и невероятно вкусно болело. Его член пульсировал, пачкая бедра смазкой, дыхание в горле было мучительно болезненным. Он хотел… он не знал.

— Желтый, — сумел выдавить Стив, и почувствовал, как Баки переместился над ним.

— Слишком много? — спросил Баки. — Тебе нужна минутка?

Стив прикрыл глаза, благодарный за подсказки, за то, что ему не нужно было думать слишком много

— ...нужна минутка, — сумел простонать он.

Ладонь двинулась по его спине вниз до пояса. Кровать прогнулась, когда Баки сел на край. Ладонь переместилась к бедру Стива и потянула, подсказывая ему подвинуться. Баки продолжал тянуть, пока Стив не оказался лежащим у Баки на коленях, обхватившим его за пояс. Не в состоянии самостоятельно шевелиться, Стив оставил ноги лежащими на кровати, уложив голову на Баки, чтобы слышать стук его сердца, ощущать его тепло и ни на мгновение не подумать, что он один. Ощущение трущейся о его соски и живот шерстяной ткани костюма Баки было успокаивающим и эротичным. Нежная текстура ткани казалась ошеломляющим контрастом к горящей, пульсирующей заднице Стива и его отчаянно твердому члену.

— Ты издаешь самые прекрасные звуки, — сказал Баки, обнимая Стива и водя руками по его спине, неторопливо прослеживая контуры его мышц. — Ты разводишь ноги и даешь мне раскрашивать твою задницу в красный цвет, ты такой милый и нетерпеливый, и такой чертовски красивый, что я с трудом могу себя контролировать. Линии твоих плеч, когда ты удерживаешь позу, в которую я тебя положил, так долго, как я этого хочу, не взирая на то, что твоя кожа покрывается потом, а мышцы дрожат от усилий… Это самая красивая вещь, какую я когда-либо видел.

— Как сегодня, когда ты шел из одного конца Башни в другой, изо всех сил поджимая задницу, чтобы удержать в себе эту тяжелую игрушку, потому что я положил ее туда. Готов поспорить, она пыталась выскользнуть на каждом шагу, давя на твой вход, так? Готов спорить, это было похоже на секс, или на пальцы, трахающие тебя, весь день наполненный, мокрый, мягкий и весь мой. — Голос Баки опустился до того тембра, который Стив ассоциировал с сексом. — Когда я вытащил из тебя игрушку, Стив, это была самая красивая дырочка, какую я когда-либо видел. Такая маленькая. И ты покраснел, совершенно готовый для меня.

Баки провел ладонью по полушариям его задницы, скользнув кончиками пальцев по горящей, ноющей плоти, заставляя Стива застонать, а его член дернуться.

— Зеленый, — выдохнул Стив, крепче сжимая руки на талии Баки и уткнувшись головой в твердость его бедер. — Зеленый, Баки, пожалуйста.

Застонав, Стив подался задницей к прикосновению.

— Такой жадный у меня, — восхитился Баки. — Твоя задница такая красная, Стив. Исполосованная десятками рубцов, наверняка чертовски болезненная, но твой член… — Стив высоко и тонко заскулил, когда Баки протянул металлическую руку и обхватил его ствол. Он провел всего один раз кулаком снизу вверх, и Стив вздрогнул от удовольствия. — Он такой бесстыже мокрый, куколка. Такой твердый и горячий. — Баки звучал таким же сбившимся с дыхания, как и Стив, а от того, что Стив лежал у него на коленях, он чувствовал, как его член натягивал дорогую шерсть его брюк. — Готов поспорить, ты хочешь кончить, да, котенок? — Еще одно дразнящее движение, и Стив охнул, сворачиваясь над бедрами Баки. — Но ты не можешь. Не раньше, чем я тебе разрешу.

Дразнящие прикосновения не прекращались. Одна рука Баки гладила измученную задницу Стива, другая почти рассеянно дрочила его член. Холодный металл был твердым, но невероятно приятным для отчаянно горевшей плоти.

— Баки, — проныл Стив.

— Благодаря твоему исцеляющему фактору, — пробормотал Баки, — в первую очередь будет залечен урон, нанесенный кнутом твоим мышцам, поскольку это наиболее важно. Но твоя кожа будет оставаться красной и украшенной темными рубцами, даже когда боль угаснет до того жжения, которое ты так любишь.

Стив задышал тяжелее, когда металлическая ладонь замерла, и ее большой палец начал кружить по головке его члена.

— Посмотри на себя, — поддразнил Баки. — Ты так жадно, так красиво, так бессмысленно толкаешься своими бедрами.

Стив вскрикнул, когда Баки резко хлопнул по его горящей заднице, и замер, осознавая, как близко он был к оргазму, как высоко поднялось в нем напряжение.

— Тебе запрещено кончать, пока я с тобой не наиграюсь.

Баки отпустил член Стива, оставив его сочащимся смазкой и ноющим от разочарования.

— Я не буду, — пообещал Стив. — Я не кончу. Ну же, Баки, пожалуйста.

— Теперь твоя задница выглядит хорошо, котенок, — пробормотал Баки, прижав ладонь к горячей коже и прослеживая рубцы кончиками пальцев. — Но твоя дырка, — Баки скользнул пальцами между горящими ягодицами и толкнулся ими внутрь. — Она определенно пока не дотягивает до идеала.

— Нет?.. — Стив передернулся, осознав, о чем говорил Баки. — Ох, пожалуйста, да.

Баки издал тихий задумчивый звук.

— Думаю, это сработает. Но сначала мне нужно взять кое-что.

Баки вынул пальцы и крепко ухватился за плечи Стива. Хотя тот пытался ему помочь, но Баки пришлось проделать большую часть работы, укладывая его на постель на спину. Обычно достаточно мягкое одеяло казалось грубым истерзанной коже. Стив завозился, пытаясь устроиться удобнее, когда Баки уселся между его ногами. Приподняв бедра над кроватью, Стив уперся пятками, но его ноги тут же задрожали, и он плюхнулся обратно, только сильнее растревожив кожу.

Взяв в руки щиколотки Стива, Баки поднял его ноги вверх. Стив мгновенно замер, тяжело дыша и уставившись Баки в глаза. Баки ухмыльнулся, позволив своим ладоням заскользить по икрам Стива к его бедрам, широко разводя его ноги. Подвинувшись вперед, он не вошел в него, но позволил члену двигаться вверх-вниз между ягодицами Стива.

— Твоя задница такая красная, куколка, — сказал Баки, продолжая дразнить его. — Я обожаю видеть тебя разложенным для меня. Чтобы я просто взял тебя. Я очень жестко тебя трахну, но не вздумай кончать. Я с тобой еще не закончил.

— Не кончу, — снова пообещал Стив, задыхаясь от нетерпения. Его грудь вздымалась, а руки продолжали стискивать одеяло, гарантируя, что он не потянется к Баки, или к своему члену, или… Просто стараясь лежать на месте и быть хорошим для Баки.

Самодовольно усмехнувшись, Баки уложил ногу Стива себе на плечо и сжал свой член. Приставив головку к дырке Стива, он надавил. Широкий кончик растянул Стива, скользя по смазке, которую он использовал еще днем. У Стива сбилось дыхание. Он чувствовал себя совершенно беззащитным, когда Баки снова взял в руку его щиколотку, широко разводя его ноги и толкаясь вглубь. Взгляд Баки опалил его, сделав дыхание почти невозможным, а затем Баки оказался внутри, полностью заполняя его. Стив тяжело дышал от напряжения, от того, как хорошо ощущался член Баки, как идеально он его растягивал. Он ахнул и заелозил, стискивая в руках одеяло, пока его тело металось в буре ощущений: боль в его заднице, исходивший от нее жар, удовольствие от толчков Баки, то, как его член задевал простату Стива, толкая его к оргазму. Стиву безумно нравилось это всё, даже то, как трудно ему было удержаться, чтобы не кончить. Пока Баки двигался в нем, медленно и глубоко, Стив громко стонал, стискивая зубы и всхлипывая от попытки удержаться от оргазма, даже когда Баки начал трахать его быстрее, жестче, сотрясая всё тело и заставляя его скользить по кровати. Каждый сильный толчок двигал горящую задницу Стива вверх по кровати, затем обратно вниз, напоминая о боли и удерживая ее на очень заметном уровне.

Баки вышел, дернул Стива за ноги и подтащил его обратно к себе, чтобы тот не стукнулся макушкой об изголовье. Стив на мгновение почувствовал благодарность, но жжение и пустота заставили его всхлипнуть и взмолиться о большем. Его член оставлял пятно смазки на животе, бесполезно дергаясь каждый раз, когда Баки вбивался в него. Его глаза были абсолютно черными из-за расплывшихся зрачков, и на его лице застыло сосредоточенное выражение, посылавшее через Стива волну возбуждения.

Однако, самым лучшим было знать, что они даже близко не подобрались к концу.

*

Баки вздрогнул от того, как ощущалось погрузиться в тело Стива по самый корень. Тот ритмично сжимался на Баки, извиваясь и тяжело дыша, его тело двигалось так, словно его били током на каждом толчке. Это было так приятно, что он едва мог сдержаться. Влажный, тугой жар тела Стива был умопомрачительным, но невероятно потрясающей их сцену делала его исключительная покорность.

Подхватив колени Стива, Баки толкнул его ноги к груди, практически складывая его пополам. Запрокинув голову, Стив испустил протяжный всхлип. Его член был таким твердым, таким красным, и пачкал его живот смазкой. Он выглядел так, словно находился в паре секунд от оргазма, стискивал в кулаках одеяло, разрывая ткань в попытке подчиниться. После года вместе Баки знал, что Стива еще сильнее заводило, когда ему не давали кончить. Когда он был вынужден ждать, пока Баки не наиграется с ним, и сегодня он собирался разломать все его барьеры. Он собирался превратить Стива в сплошной оголенный нерв, до полной потери себя погруженный в боль и удовольствие. То, что он сделал с кнутом, было лишь началом, разогревом; он приготовил для Стива куда больше.

Из-за того, что у Стива были разведены ноги, а задница приподнималась над кроватью, лежа на бедрах Баки, его яйца продолжали хлопаться по красной, покрытой рубцами плоти. От Стива волнами исходил жар, который ощущался даже без прикосновений. Баки не мог представить, как это ощущалось для Стива, но, если судить по количеству смазки, натекшей на его пресс, ему было чертовски хорошо. Собственное удовольствие Баки нарастало, каждый толчок приближал его к оргазму, хотя пока кончать он не собирался. У него уже был один оргазм; он мог подождать. То, что они делали, с нормальным человеком вообще было бы невозможным. Стив был усовершенствованным, как и Баки, и его выносливость намного превосходила любого саба, какой когда-либо был у Баки. Совсем немного отдыха, или даже просто смена стимуляции позволяли ему толкнуть Стива еще дальше.

С разочарованным стоном Баки в последний раз вломился в него, хлопнув яйцами по измученной заднице Стива, верхней частью бедер прижавшись к горящим половинкам. Он услышал, как Стив застонал, почувствовал, как он сжимается и извивается на его члене, и вздрогнул.

— Котенок, котенок, какой же ты хороший, какой великолепный, — нахваливал его Баки, вращая бедрами, не вытаскивая. — Был рожден разводить для меня ноги и отдаваться. Боже мой, ты так сладко меня принимаешь, котенок, такой милый, такой хороший. — Он не мог сдержать похвалы. Стив был хорошим, невозможно хорошим для него. — А твои сиськи, боже, Стив. Эти сиськи такие большие и торчащие, я едва не купил для тебя лифчик. С маленькими дырочками для твоих сосков, чтобы я мог играть с ними, даже когда ты одет.

Баки медленно начал вытаскивать, все время ощущая, как крепко сжимаются на нем мышцы Стива, и уже страдая от потери. В конце головка потянула внешнее кольцо мышц, и Баки стал двигаться еще медленнее, продлевая момент, в котором тело Стива сопротивлялось, не отпуская его. Они оба тяжело дышали, Стив всхлипнул, когда сфинктер наконец сдался, позволив члену Баки выскользнуть из его тела.

— Твоя дырка так чудесно выглядит, Стив, вся розовая и припухшая, — пробормотал Баки, сжав свой член и потирая эту дырку головкой, прижимая кончик к гладкой, припухшей коже. — Она такая бледно-розовая, котенок, как персик. Твоя задница такого чудесного красного цвета… Я думаю, твоя дырка будет выглядеть лучше, когда они станут одинаковыми по цвету.

Баки услышал и почувствовал, как Стив вздрогнул, ахнув, когда вспомнил, что Баки запланировал для него.

— Цвет? — спросил Баки, надавливая на бедро Стива и складывая его еще сильнее, потираясь мокрым членом об избитую задницу.

Текли секунды, где Баки чувствовал только его жар и рельеф рубцов, пересекавших идеальные ягодицы. Даже с исцеляющим фактором Стива они продолжали гореть, сияя теплом, свидетельством боли, которая все еще не прошла.

— Ох, — наконец сумел отозваться Стив, издав тихий сухой всхлип. — Зеленый… Пожалуйста.

Стив всегда давил на Баки. Тот понимал его. Ему нужно было чувствовать себя уязвимым, живым, сломанным, и Баки был тем, кому это поручалось, кто мог пробиться сквозь бесчисленные слои контроля, выстроенные Стивом вокруг сердца и разума. Врожденная потребность действовать, не позволяя себе отдыхать, делала его несчастным. Баки не любил видеть его взвинченным и переживающим. И если Баки, полосуя задницу Стива, все его тело, мог позволить ему хотя бы на минуту ощутить себя свободным, то он готов был приложить все усилия и быть таким беспощадным, как это было нужно Стиву. Чему, разумеется, не вредил и тот факт, что Стив был самым горячим человеком из всех, кто бывал в постели Баки, особенно когда становился затраханным и покорным. Когда переставал быть Капитаном Америкой, становясь комком обнаженных нервов, плачущим и извивающимся от удовольствия.

Отстранившись от Стива, Баки дал ему распрямиться, выпустив его ноги. Стив охнул, когда его задница прижалась к одеялу. Баки не беспокоился из-за коротких болезненных стонов, потому что Стив подтвердил зеленый код, а его член подрагивал с каждым вдохом. Стива это заводило еще больше, чем Баки заводил сам Стив.

После того, как чувство парения немного ослабло, движения Стива стали более скоординированными. Когда острота боли угаснет и включится исцеляющий фактор, Стив очень быстро придет в себя. Однажды он признался, что ненавидит стремительность своего выхода из сабспейса, но Баки не возражал возвращать его туда снова и снова. Столько раз, сколько понадобится. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как они были вместе. Баки запланировал множество погружений.

— Ты был таким милым, котенок, позволив мне трахнуть твою дырку, — похвалил Баки, любуясь, как румянец скользит вниз по его груди. Стив заводился от нежных унижений, от ощущения того, что единственным смыслом его жизни было быть дыркой для Баки, которую тот растягивал, трахал и заполнял спермой.

Баки потянулся к члену Стива и взял его в руку. Бедолага был невероятно твердым и густо-красным. Слабое прикосновение заставило Стива закричать, словно Баки убивал его, свернуться вокруг руки Баки и схватиться за его плечи. Его пальцы впивались с силой в мышцы, делясь с Баки сладким вкусом боли.

Сжалившись, Баки отпустил его и отодвинулся, давая Стиву отдышаться безо всякой стимуляции. Улучив момент, он поднял и скользнул в ванную. Скинув одежду, он вытащил спрятанную в шкафу сумку. Меньше чем через минуту он вернулся в спальню. Опустив сумку на кровать, он посмотрел на Стива, который по-прежнему был раскрасневшимся и тяжело дышавшим, однако его член был уже не таким насыщенно красным, уходящим в пурпурный, как раньше.

— Встань на колени, котенок, лицом к изголовью, — приказал Баки, расстегивая сумку одним рывком. Звук молнии взрезал воздух, заставив Стива вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Он неуклюже перевернулся, и Баки смотрел, как его мышцы напрягались и перетекали под кожей, пока он поворачивался, открыв его взору абсолютное великолепие избитой задницы, пытаясь сначала подняться на руки, а затем и на колени.

Подойдя к изголовью, Баки потянулся за него, куда раньше спрятал толстую веревку так, что Стив не заметил. В свободном состоянии она свисала с потолка, но он использовал клей, чтобы незаметно уложить ее вдоль стены. Баки разгромил их комнату, пока Стив был на совещании, дойдя до того, что раскрошил штукатурку на потолке, чтобы добраться до опорной балки и обмотать веревку вокруг нее. Она была достаточно крепкой, чтобы выдержать вес Стива, но не настолько сильной, чтобы на самом деле удержать его, если Стиву это не понравится. Хотя Баки не считал, что с этим возникнет проблема.

До Росса, до того, как все полетело в ад, Баки однажды связывал Стива вот так, и играл с ним почти четыре часа, дразня, пытая его соски и его член, и дав ему кончить лишь в самом конце. Стив остался с красными рубцами на запястьях — ожоги от веревок исчезли лишь на следующий день. Баки тогда поймал Стива, с бестолковой улыбкой растиравшего отметины.

— Дай мне свои руки, — приказал Баки.

Баки забрался к Стиву на кровать, взял послушно протянутые ему руки, обмотал мягкой веревкой предплечья и привязал их друг к другу от локтя до запястья. План состоял в том, чтобы строго ограничить движения Стива, связав его руки перед ним и оставив его спиной к комнате. Когда Баки, завязав последний узел, взглянул ему в лицо, он обнаружил, что Стив рассматривает его с открытым ртом и настолько потемневшими глазами, что они казались абсолютно черными.

— Тебе нравится это, котенок? Быть связанным?

Стив облизал губы, закивав с энтузиазмом, и Баки улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Хорошо, потому что у меня в сумке лежит распорка, которую я собираюсь привязать к твоим ногам, а затем раздвину ее на полную длину, заставив тебя развести ноги насколько это возможно. Так я смогу даже с другого конца комнаты увидеть твою жадную дырочку, обрамленную красной задницей.

У Стива сбилось дыхание, и он качнулся к Баки. Их губы соприкоснулись, и Баки наклонил голову, чтобы поймать этот приоткрытый рот в коротком целомудренном поцелуе. Стив издал крошечный, требовательный звук и попытался подобраться к Баки ближе. Усмехнувшись, Баки разорвал поцелуй и отодвинулся настолько, чтобы схватить второй конец веревки за изголовьем. Сжав его металлической рукой, он с силой потянул веревку.

— Вытянись для меня, котенок, — хрипло приказал он, завороженно глядя, как руки Стива поднялись над его головой, заставив выгнуть спину и заелозить на коленях, чтобы сохранить равновесие. В новой позе его грудь оказалась выставленной вперед, напряженные мышцы смотрелись как настоящие сиськи, с твердыми и чертовски манящими сосками.

— Черт побери, котенок, твои сиськи, — восхитился Баки, с трудом вспомнив зафиксировать конец веревки на изголовье, чтобы удерживать Стива растянутым и красивым. — Не могу поверить, что я все еще не оказал им должного внимания. — Пробравшись между Стивом и изголовьем, Баки набрал полные руки фантастических сисек. — Готов спорить, ты тоже скучал по этому. — Он помассировал крепкие роскошные мышцы, разминая и сжимая, наслаждаясь их тяжестью и внушительными размерами. — Я клянусь, котенок, ты выглядишь так, словно можешь заполнить чашечку D.

Баки поймал пальцами тугой сосок и покрутил его, раз, другой, третий. Стив выгнулся и ахнул, прижимаясь к его рукам. Ухмыльнувшись, Баки потянул, не отпуская, крепко удерживая потемневшую плоть.

— Наверное, мне все-таки стоило купить для тебя тот лифчик. Он был весь из черного кружева, с вырезанными треугольниками спереди. Твои твердые соски гордо бы торчали из них. — Баки продолжал тянуть и крутить, слушая стоны Стива, наблюдая за его дрожью. — Или я мог бы пристегнуть к ним зажимы, которые ты так любишь, с грузиками. Как насчет них, Стиви? — Переключившись с оттягивания на выкручивание сосков, он облизнулся от того, как они набухали и краснели под его руками. Глаза Стива были полуприкрыты, рот широко распахнут, и он беспомощно стонал. — Я бы раздел тебя догола, затем надел на тебя лифчик. Готов поспорить, мне даже не пришлось бы играть с твоими сосками, они бы уже напряженно торчали, и я бы смог просто застегнуть на них зажимы, добавить к ним грузики на маленькой цепи и заставить тебя ходить в таком виде. Может быть, заставить тебя готовить мне ужин, или чай, ммм? Голым и задыхающимся от того, как грузики будут тянуть твои соски, делая твои сиськи такими чувствительными, что твой член станет твердым как алмаз без единого моего прикосновения.

Стив начал дрожать, крепко стискивая пальцами веревки.

— Баки, — проскулил он, закусив губу.

— Может быть, поставлю тебя на четвереньки и трахну, — продолжил Баки, безжалостно дергая Стива за соски, грубо щипая их и оттягивая от тела именно так, как Стив любил. — Я буду делать это медленно и жестко, чтобы чувствовать, как твоя задница сжимается на мне с каждым покачиванием грузиков. — Баки представлял это, описывая, каким красным и смущенным был бы Стив, извиваясь от стыда в той же мере, что и от похоти, пока Баки бы трахал его во всех этих кружевах. Как ощущалась бы на его члене тугая задница. — И я бы не позволил тебе кончить, Стив. Твоя работа — прислуживать мне, котенок. Разводить ноги и умолять меня драть тебя жестче, принимать меня, когда я буду долбиться в твою идеальную сладкую задницу.

Член Стива, твердый и отчаянно мокрый, терся о живот Баки, размазывая по нему смазку, от того, что Стив пытался найти хоть какую-нибудь стимуляцию.

— А потом, после того, как я накачаю твою сладкую задницу спермой до краев, я сниму зажимы.

Стив громко застонал, и Баки ухмыльнулся, зная, что он тоже это представил. Когда зажимы были надеты, их укусы были тем, к чему Стив привык, однако их снятие означало возвращение циркуляции; как узконаправленный мощный шторм игл. Чем дольше он был в зажимах, тем острее были ощущения.

Выпустив соски из пальцев, Баки обхватил чувствительную плоть губами и с силой пососал. Накрыв измученные, ноющие от боли ягодицы и крепко сжав их, он свел их вместе, затем потянул в стороны, переключаясь с одной сиськи на другую. Он то сосал, то кусал их. Стив бился в его руках, его бедра вздрагивали, словно он не мог решить, то ли он хочет податься навстречу Баки, то ли сбежать от боли.

— Баки, Баки, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — умолял Стив, задыхаясь, как тонущий. Его кожа была скользкой от пота.

Когда Баки наконец отцепился от Стива, его сиськи блестели от слюны, а набухшие соски торчали над напряженными мышцами.

— Ох, котенок, посмотри, что ты натворил, — с притворным недовольством пожурил Баки Стива. — Ты меня всего испачкал. — Баки показал на пятно смазки на своем прессе. — Теперь мне опять придется тебя наказать.

Слишком глубоко провалившийся, не способный произносить ничего кроме имени Баки и «пожалуйста», Стив повторял эти два слова снова и снова. Баки оставил его на постели покачиваться и бормотать, чтобы открыть сумку. Вытащив из нее обещанную распорку, он зашел Стиву за спину. Встав на колени, он широко развел ноги Стива, позволив своему взгляду задержаться на его заднице. Она теперь была еще темнее, чем раньше, малиновые линии рубцов пересекали бледную кожу.

— Твоя задница, котенок, — нахваливал Баки, — такая круглая и тугая. Все, что тебе нужно сделать, это просто раздвинуть ноги и показать свою дырку. Как будто ты был создан для секса, создан для меня, отдаваться мне.

Баки похлопал измученную задницу, заставив Стива застонать и покачнуться, затем приступил к делу. Он застегнул первый кожаный манжет чуть выше колена Стива, потом второй. Разместив между ними металлический стержень, он защелкнул крепления, чтобы не дать Стиву свести ноги, что бы с ним дальше ни происходило.

— А теперь, котенок, покажи мне свою дырку по-настоящему, — пробормотал Баки.

Он отстегнул фиксатор в центре распорки и развел ее так сильно, как позволили ноги Стива. Учитывая акробатический стиль его боя, расстояние было вполне солидным. Стив хныкал и дергался, извиваясь в своих путах, пока не сумел найти относительно сбалансированное положение, наклонившись вперед и перенеся вес верхней половины тела на связанные руки. Это выставило его задницу на обозрение, его ноги были разведены так широко, что Баки видел его мокрую дырочку, которая, честно говоря, сводила его с ума своим совершенством.

— Десять ударов по левому бедру, — сказал Баки, ведя ладонью по напряженным дрожащим мышцам в обозначенной ноге. Погладив от манжеты над коленом Стива до горячего места соединения его ног, Баки нежно сжал его висящие яйца. — Пять по этим маленьким радостям. — Он легко потянул их, чувствуя их тяжесть. Стив заскулил, дернул бедрами, затем заставил себя замереть. — Десять по правому бедру.

Он позволил своей руке переместиться к новой названной поверхности, притягивая к ней внимание Стива и оставляя лучшее напоследок. Провел пальцами вверх по бедру Стива, по его красной заднице и наконец дотронулся до его дырки. Там мгновенно запульсировала под подушечками его пальцев, и Стив тут же толкнулся бедрами назад, прося Баки о большем. Может быть, пытаясь трахнуть себя его пальцами.

— И пять по твоей очаровательной дырочке, чтобы она стала еще красивее. — Баки почувствовал, как у него пересохло в горле. — Представь, котенок, как она будет ощущаться после того, как я отвешу по ней пять ударов. Как больно это будет. Как к твоей коже рванет кровь, какой она будет горячей. Представь, что ты будешь чувствовать, когда твои ляжки будут такими же красными, как и задница, когда твои яйца будут окрашены в этот же оттенок… Представь, что ты будешь чувствовать, котенок, когда я тебя трахну. Ты будешь сжимать меня бедрами, несмотря на боль, или попытаешься отстраниться?

— О боже, Бак, я не знаю. Не знаю. Пожалуйста, — Стив скулил и покачивался. — Сделай это. Сделай и посмотри. Пожалуйста, Баки, Сашка, пожалуйста.

Баки не стал ждать дальше. Подняв кнут, он замахнулся им. Целясь по левому бедру Стива, он ударил между его ногами; эластичный материал легко изогнулся на твердой мышце, оставив белый след, который тут же порозовел, а затем и покраснел. Стив вскрикнул, все его тело забилось в путах. Распорка протестующее загудела, но выстояла, когда первая инстинктивная реакция Стива прекратилась, и он безвольно повис, тяжело дыша и потея. В нем по-прежнему жило сопротивление; он все еще не отпустил контроль.

Баки снова замахнулся кнутом, в этот раз легче, но точно не нежнее, поскольку маленький квадратный кончик попал точно по яйцам Стива, беззащитно висевшим у него между ног. В этот раз крик Стива был громче, дольше, как и его попытка вырваться. Веревки скрипели от натяжения, пока Стив корчился в подвешенном положении. На его спине острым рельефом выделялись мышцы, мощные бицепсы безуспешно напрягались, а грудь вздымалась от быстрых резких вдохов.

Не останавливаясь, Баки добавил больше рубцов на бледные разведенные в стороны бедра, варьируя силу и место ударов, давая Стиву подобие передышки. Тот по-прежнему дергался и ахал, скуля от боли, но уже не так отчаянно, как раньше.

— Твои яйца, Стив, — Баки не мог удержаться от комментария. — Черт побери, я должен сделать фото, чтобы показать тебе, как они выглядят. Они покрыты румянцем, такие розовые, уже краснеющие… и им достанется еще четыре поцелуя, прежде чем я закончу.

Мышцы Стива задрожали, а потом обмякли, словно слова на мгновение лишили его борьбы. Очарованный, Баки наклонился и поцеловал его в щеку. Повернувшись, Стив попытался продлить прикосновение, заныв, когда Баки отстранился. Поменяв руку, Баки нанес коварный удар по открытой дырке Стива. Резкий звук удара наполнил комнату, когда кнут встретился с плотью. Стив едва не взлетел над кроватью, с силой забившись, но Баки не собирался позволять ему этого, одаривая его дырку вторым, третьим и четвертым ударами без паузы. Стив кричал, по его спине густыми струями тек пот, его мышцы дрожали так, словно он пробежал несколько километров. Его голова снова повисла, по щекам катились слезы.

Остановившись, Баки внимательно оглядел Стива, пытаясь понять, готов ли тот к продолжению. Стив продолжал всхлипывать, все его тело сотрясала дрожь. Баки подошел ближе, наклонившись к его плечу и обхватив рукой грудь. Они обсуждали, что будут делать, но обсуждение и воплощение были разными вещами. Эта игра была тяжелее, чем обычно, гораздо безжалостнее, чем то, на что Баки обычно соглашался.

— Цвет, — прошептал он, держа Стива, пока тот вздрагивал и плакал, повернув лицо и вжавшись им в шею Баки.

Когда Баки уже был готов прекратить игру, подумав, что толкнул Стива слишком далеко, тот взял себя в руки в достаточной мере, чтобы прохрипеть:  
— Зеленый.

— Ты у меня просто совершенство, Стив. — Баки вздохнул, целуя его в щеку и чувствуя соль на коже. Он нашел сосок Стива и легонько ущипнул. Застонав, Стив поднял голову, слепо покрывая его неряшливыми голодными поцелуями.

— Еще один по твоей хорошенькой дырочке, — напомнил Баки, отступая, и Стив икнул, подавшись за ним всем телом. — Ты знаешь, как это остановить, Стив, — напомнил Баки, желая убедиться, что тот действительно помнит об этом. — Что ты должен сказать, Стиви?

— Красный, — тут же прошептал Стив, и Баки улыбнулся, позволив ему прижаться к себе еще ненадолго.

— Последний, самый тяжелый, — ласково предупредил Баки, чувствуя, как Стив передернулся. Этот удар будет хуже всех предыдущих, потому что к тому времени, когда Баки вернется к дырке Стива, боль от прежних уже уляжется, сделав его плоть красной, распухшей и в сотню раз более чувствительной. — Я не буду делать это сейчас, котенок, — сказал Баки, массируя грудь Стива. — Твои бедра выглядят недостаточно сочными. — Баки скользнул металлическим пальцем по его ногам и легко погладил между ними. — И твои яйца получили всего лишь один поцелуй от моего кнута.

Стив передернулся, когда Баки протянул руку дальше и сжал его член. Заскулив, Стив попытался свернуться вперед, но веревки не дали ему этого сделать. Его член по-прежнему был твердым и мокрым, и часть беспокойства покинула Баки от явного доказательства того, что получаемое Стивом удовольствие перевешивало боль.

— Помни, что тебе нельзя кончать, — предупредил Баки.

Обычно Стив отлично выполнял приказы, но Баки нравилось напоминать ему, нравилась волна дрожи, выламывавшая тело Стива, потому что ему нравилось, когда ему отказывали, нравилось, когда на него давили до предела, за которым его ждала награда за хорошо сделанную работу. Баки с сожалением отодвинулся, чтобы сжать собственный член. Он был невероятно твердым, пульсировавшим и нывшим от желания снова ощутить сжимающуюся на нем тесную задницу. Баки на мгновение представил, каким тугим Стив будет, когда он с ним закончит. Как он будет выглядеть. Эта мысль заставила его застонать и взмахнуть кнутом, лишь бы удержаться от желания войти в него.

Целясь по бедрам Стива, Баки обрушил на них град ударов. Жесткие шлепки по чувствительной коже ног, более мягкие по яйцам, хотя они совершенно не были менее болезненными. Стив качался с каждым ударом, его вопли стихли до приглушенных вскриков. Когда по их спальне прозвенел последний удар по его яйцам, Стив едва застонал. Все его тело было обмякшим, державшимся исключительно веревкой. По его щекам продолжали течь слезы, но он не всхлипывал. Его дыхание было сбитым, но он полностью сдался ощущениям, зная, что Баки будет делать с ним всё, что захочет, а ему остается только принимать это.

— Последний, — пообещал Баки.

Это было неправдой, ноги Стива нуждались в большем количестве ударов, но Баки жизненно нужно было трахнуть его. Когда он становился таким: податливым и принадлежащим ему, как будто никого в мире больше не было, Баки с трудом мог держать себя в руках. Насколько Стиву нужно было быть разобранным на атомы, лишенным контроля, настолько же это нужно было Баки. Нужно было видеть, каким уязвимым был Стив для него.

Стив всхлипнул, но кивнул. Наклонившись, Баки поцеловал его в щеку, а затем замахнулся кнутом между ног Стива. Удар опустился четко на его дырку. Завопив, Стив дернулся, но остался обмякшим, даже несмотря на то, что его дыхание снова наполнилось рыданиями.

Баки, не тратя время, снова придвинулся ближе и обхватил Стива руками. Стив вжался в него, как мог, пряча лицо в плечо Баки и дрожа. Обнимая его одной рукой, Баки развязал его руки, позволив всем весом осесть к нему на грудь.

— Тссс, тише, котенок, — заворковал Баки. — Ты отлично справился. Восхитительно принял свое наказание. Теперь я тебя трахну в награду за то, что ты так хорошо себя вел. — Стив застонал и сумел поднять руки, чтобы обнять Баки за талию. — Такой хороший, куколка, просто идеальный. Я тебя очень люблю.

По телу Стива прокатилась еще одна волна дрожи после слов Баки, и он еще тяжелее осел на его грудь. Улыбнувшись, Баки поцеловал его в висок и скользнул в сторону. Он опустил Стива на живот, оставив распорку на месте, не потому, что Стива нужно было держать связанным, но потому, что ему понравится чувство беспомощности от невозможности сдвинуть ноги.

У Баки тряслись руки, когда он в очередной раз потянулся к сумке и достал из нее флакон смазки. Выдавив ее на пальцы, он обхватил свой член, быстро нанося липкую субстанцию. Острое ощущение заставило его зашипеть сквозь зубы, дав понять, как отчаянно он хотел трахаться. С самого их первого раза близость со Стивом заводила его сверх всякой нормы. То, как он отдавался Баки, было самой красивой, самой сексуальной вещью, с которой тот когда-либо сталкивался.

— Баки, — прошептал Стив, когда тот устроился у него между ног. — Ох, Баки…

— Я здесь, детка, — заверил его Баки, беря член в руку. Тот был твердым, красным и ноющим; Баки знал, что долго не продержится. И все равно не мог удержаться от того, чтобы сначала прикоснуться к потрясающей горящей коже. Сначала на бедре Стива, где он сжал ладонь поверх дрожащей напряженной мышцы. От кожи шел жар, возвышавшиеся над ней рубцы казались удивительно нежными под кончиками его пальцев. Стив вздрогнул и невольно дернулся, когда Баки повел ладонь выше, между его ногами, наслаждаясь болезненным жаром его кожи.

Когда рука Баки коснулась тугих яиц Стива, по цвету соответствовавших теперь великолепному оттенку его бедер, он прокатил их в ладони. Хрипло закричав в постель, чуть снова не разревевшись, Стив отчаянно задергал бедрами. Баки чувствовал, как настойчиво пульсирует его член, но, честное слово, он просто никак не мог насытиться этим: лежащим под ним изломанным Стивом, чью задницу, ноги и даже мошонку покрывали рубцы от кнута. Мощные мышцы спины напрягались и расслаблялись, четко выступая под мокрой от пота кожей. Его обычно золотистые волосы потемнели, пропотев. Он выглядел настолько уничтоженным, настолько полностью сломанным, что это казалось почти божественным.

Баки просунул руку под Стива и обхватил его член. Простое прикосновение заставило Стива ахнуть и затрястись, сильнее вжимаясь лицом в постель. Вытянув твердую плоть между его красными бедрами, Баки уложил его на кровать. Так единственной стимуляцией, которую получит Стив, будет только движение члена Баки в нем. Он не сможет потереться об кровать; как только Баки войдет в него, все удовольствие он будет получать от члена, растягивающего его замученную дырочку.

— Твой член такой мокрый, такой красный, он прекрасно подходит к твоим яйцам, — прошептал Баки, его голос был таким же сломанным, каким выглядел Стив. Он длинно и медленно огладил его член, от красных избитых яиц к мокрой головке. Стив всхлипнул и вздрогнул, словно Баки ударил его, а не одарил давно ожидаемой лаской. — Котенок, ты выглядишь волшебно. Я сейчас тебя трахну, засуну свой член прямо сюда.

Отпустив член Стива, Баки поднял скользкую ладонь к припухшему ободку ануса, подмигивавшего ему между невероятно упругими ягодицами. Отметина от квадратного кончика кнута все еще виднелась на нежной коже. Ему нужно было больше смазки. Прошли часы с тех пор, как Стив готовил себя, и, хотя у него было много опыта, для них обоих будет лучше добавить смазки. Баки любил, когда Стив был под ним мокрым и неряшливым. Любил, когда задница Стива издавала непристойные хлюпающие звуки, пока он в нее вбивался.

Баки провел скользкими пальцами по дырке, которую столько времени мучил. Стив резко выдохнул и выгнул шею, снова впившись руками в одеяло.

— Твоя маленькая дырочка выглядит просто прекрасно, Стив.

Баки снова провел пальцами по краям дырки, нежно кружа по горячей коже и думая, что с удовольствием вылижет ее после того, как они закончат. Когда Стив спустит, Баки разведет его ноги и вычистит его языком. Может быть, Стив попросит его затолкать его мягкий член обратно внутрь, прежде чем они уснут. Его котенок любил быть наполненным, любил знать, что его использовали, когда просыпался среди ночи.

Однако, сначала надо было кое-что доделать. Баки приподнялся над Стивом и снова взялся за свой член, прижавшись головкой к дырке, которая уже выглядела испорченной до невозможности. Некоторое время он просто ждал, чувствуя идущий от Стива жар, ощущая, как он прогибается и задерживает дыхание, и только после этого Баки толкнулся в него одним плавным движением. Он протолкнулся за припухший вход, погружаясь в мягкое, тугое, влажное тело. Стив не сопротивлялся, даже несмотря на боль, которую несомненно ощущал после жестокой порки. Не попытался вырваться, даже не напрягся, а звук, сорвавшийся с его губ, когда Баки вошел до конца, вжавшись в измученную кожу, был за гранью возможного. Пронзительный захлебывающийся вскрик, словно вырванный из его души.

Удовольствие от нахождения внутри Стива, от того, что он слышал, как самому Стиву было хорошо, угрожало захлестнуть Баки с головой. Баки обмяк, опустившись всем весом на задницу и бедра Стива, сделав его полузадушенные вскрики еще громче. Стив дрожал всем телом, его тугой проход трепетал вокруг Баки в нежнейшей ласке.

— Вот так, — прорычал Баки. — Ты можешь кончить вот так. На моем члене.

Баки начал двигаться, уперевшись руками по бокам от Стива для большей устойчивости, большей силы за толчками, зная, что Стив может принять это, может принять всё, что Баки ему даст, и будет счастлив. В этот раз не было неторопливости. Как в первый раз, Баки жестко и быстро вколачивался в Стива. Смазка на его члене, остатки спермы и смазка в заднице Стива издавали похабные хлюпающие звуки каждый раз, когда он входил и выходил. Баки подумал, что в этом была причина того, что загривок Стива стал таким же красным, как его задница, и румянец медленно стекал к его плечам.

— Только от моего члена, Стив, ты можешь кончить, когда захочешь, но только так.

Баки выдохнул эти слова в шею Стива, трахая его жестче, вытаскивая насколько мог, не выскользнув, и вбиваясь обратно. Он вкладывал весь свой вес в толчки, их кожа хлопалась друг о друга; измученная и запытанная настолько, что даже прикосновение причиняло боль. Однако, судя по издаваемым Стивам звукам, ему это нравилось. Он по-прежнему всхлипывал, каждый толчок вырывал из его горла пронзительное «А!», как будто он не мог восстановить дыхание, потому что Баки снова выбивал из него воздух.

Всего этого было слишком много. Контроль Баки рухнул, и он закричал в спину Стива, когда его мышцы напряглись, и он кончил в сладкую задницу, в абсолютно идеального мужчину под собой. Это ощущалось божественно, хотя было всего лишь вторым оргазмом за ночь; его бедра продолжали двигаться, пока он кончал и кончал и кончал.

Баки не представлял, сколько времени длился его оргазм, сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы прийти в себя, но когда он очнулся, Стив под ним дрожал и скулил, брошенный на краю. Из-за приказа кончить только на члене Баки он даже не потянулся к своему. К этому времени дело было даже не в подчинении. Доведенный до такого состояния, Стив хотел этого именно так, хотел быть использованным еще немного, а значит, Баки должен был продолжать.

Вздрогнув, Баки вытащил свой опадающий член и толкнулся им обратно. Еще раз вытащил, насколько смог, и снова резко вошел. Целясь по простате Стива, Баки прислушивался к его тихим, беззвучным крикам, чувствуя, как он конвульсивно сжимается вокруг его члена. Это ощущалось одновременно чертовски хорошо и невыносимо ужасно, его член был слишком чувствительным после оргазма. Баки теперь трясся и задыхался, как Стив, стискивая зубы и вынуждая себя двигаться. После всего случившегося, после того, как Стив столь полно отдал себя ему, он обязан был сделать это для него, как бы неудобно ему самому ни было в процессе.

Стив с криком выгнулся, вздымаясь над кроватью. Баки двигался вместе с ним, сначала вверх, затем вниз, чувствуя, как все его тело сотрясают спазмы наконец пришедшего оргазма. Всхлипнув, когда все закончилось, Стив замер, и только его вздымавшаяся грудь убедила Баки, что он все еще дышит. Застонав от облегчения, Баки позволил себе выскользнуть и поцеловал плечо Стива, когда тот захныкал.

— Я здесь, котенок, — заверил его Баки. — Я с тобой.

— Сашка, — прошептал Стив. Его мышцы больше не дергались, лишь мелко подрагивали. Дрожь волнами катилась он кончиков пальцев на ногах к голове Стива и обратно. Он спокойно лежал, придавленный весом Баки, сжав губы и закрыв глаза. Баки нужно было встать, нужно было почистить их, развязать Стива и укутать, чтобы он не замерз, но он не мог пошевелиться.

— Ты такой невозможно прекрасный, куколка, — пробормотал Баки, касаясь губами покрытой мурашками кожи. — Такой идеальный, такой замечательный у меня. Ты брал меня просто идеально, весь день вел себя как совершенство. Так изумительно позволил сломать тебя.

— Сашка, — повторил Стив, вливая в его имя жизнь, нежность и любовь разом.

Баки потянулся, чтобы поцеловать щеку Стива, потом уголок его рта, чувствуя, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке. Однако Стив не открывал глаза, совершенно и полностью расслабленный, возможно, впервые с момента своего возвращения. Счастливый, что Баки был таким грубым и безжалостным с ним, как обещал. Стива бесило до невозможности, что с ним обращались как с инвалидом, что все были невероятно осторожными с ним в прошедший месяц. Все, что Баки сделал с ним за сегодняшний день, было убедительным доказательством того, что Баки по-прежнему считал его достаточно сильным, чтобы принять всё задуманное им. Это доставило удовольствие Стиву, в свою очередь доставив удовольствие Баки.

Теперь в Стиве царила уникальная красота, огненно-красные рубцы пересекали его задницу и бедра подобно изумительному шедевру. Даже с учетом его ускоренного исцеления рубцы задержатся на некоторое время. Они трахнутся завтра, пока на Стиве все еще будут присутствовать оставленные Баки отметины, а его идеальная дырка будет болезненно чувствительной. Его очаровательный котенок будет ласковым и нежным, с легкостью проваливаясь в сладкое подчинение, когда следы случившегося все еще будут видны на его теле. Заводясь от их вида сильнее, чем сам Баки. Это будет восхитительно, а с учетом того, что Саи уехал в школьную поездку, куда его заставил поехать Стив — потому что пацан до сих пор не хотел выпускать из виду ни одного из них — они не нанесут ему очередную психологическую травму, пока Баки будет делать со Стивом все то, о чем думал целый месяц в ожидании, когда врачи разрешат тому физические нагрузки.

Но всё это будет позже. Сейчас Баки нужно было позаботиться о Стиве, обнимая его до тех пор, пока он не сможет остаться наедине с собой. Возможно, Стив сумеет заснуть, победив ненадолго свою бессонницу, но если нет, то Баки будет с ним. Они попьют чай, или поговорят о переводе Саи в Нью-Йорк, или просто помолчат вместе. Теперь у них было время, и после всего, через что они прошли, они не станут тратить его впустую.


End file.
